2011/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October 2011. Events Oct 1 — Arriving at the Beacon Theater / Rehearsing for Sting's Anniversary Concert / Performing at Sting's Anniversary Concert *Outfit by Viktor & Rolf (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel 1 October 2011 001.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary.jpg 1 October 2011 002.jpg 1 October 2011 003.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 2.jpg 001 (1).jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 3.jpg Oct 2 — Meeting fans in New York *A Sunglasses by Lanvin (LV2114 Way Shiner, Spring 2007) *B Sunglasses by Dejour (1961) 10-2-11 Meeting fans.jpg|A 2 October 2011 002.jpg|B Oct 3 — Arriving at London Hotel *Outfit by Azzedine Alaïa *Jewelry by Rodrigo Otazu LondonOct32011.jpg Oct 5 — Leaving London Hotel, Jonathan Ross Show, Leaving ITV Studios V9h2p206i7sq7iq2.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving London Hotel 001.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving London Hotel 002.jpg Lady-Gaga-on-the-Jonathan-Ross-Show.jpg 10-5-11 Jonathon Ross.jpg 004-OSAOADSJ.jpg AgaLive JonathanRossLadyGagaFullInterview JonathanRossLadyGagaYouAndI GagaLatestNews NymphGaga BornThisWay 5thSingleBornThisWay GagaNewSingle GagaNewSongs.jpg 10-5-11 ITV Studio.jpg imagesCA2S49KT.jpg lady gaga dollar sign hat.jpg Oct 6 — HTC Sensation Launch Party *Outfit and hat by Charlie le Mindu HTC Sensation Launch Party.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 002.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 003.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 004.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 005.jpg 10-6-11 London.jpg Oct 8 — Out in New York City Lady-Gaga-Unique-Fashion-In-New-York-2011-394x588.jpg 10-8-11 Out in NYC.jpg Oct 9 — Out in New York normal_NY_28529.jpg normal_NY_28329.jpg Lady Gaga october 9 2011 001.png Oct 10 — Sept a Huit Interview, We Stop Hate Video lady-gaga-nabil-nayal.jpg GAGA.jpg Marry the Night music video :Main article: "Marry the Night" MTN 2858929.jpg Oct 11 — Out in New York normal_gaga-101011-3.jpg Oct 12 — Leaving Mercer Hotel normal_P3.jpg Marry the Night :Main articles: "Marry the Night", David Swanson 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg October 13 Marry the Night music video :Main article: "Marry the Night" MTN_2868929.jpg I4c63665940053 700.jpg normal_MTNHQ_282629.jpg Oct 14 — Arriving at William J. Clinton Foundation rehearsal 10-14-11 Arriving at Clinton Fundraiser Rehearsals.jpg 16 October Gaga with her former acting coach (Larry Arancio) in a study. 10-14-11 Picture 001.jpg Oct 15 — William J. Clinton Foundation arrival & performance normal_AT_28129.jpg|1 IODFJIOFD.jpg normal_008.jpg|2 dfgdfg.jpg normal_CL_28429.jpg|3 10-15-11 Decade of Difference.jpg Bill Clinton Concert.jpg lady_gaga_wears_moschino.jpg Oct 20 — Little Kids Rock Dinner Lady+Gaga+sparkles+goes+out+wearing+fancy+OWizW0FTMjXl.jpg Oct 24 — At a Manhattan Hospital, Meeting Fans in New York normal_LGH_28429.jpg gaga-jpg-550x412.jpg Oct 28 — Press Conference in India, NDTV Interview, Times Now TV Interview, Shopping in New Delhi, Pic from India Hotel lady-gaga-press-conference-promote-concert-in-india-06.jpg 10-27-11 India.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 003.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 004.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 005.jpg Gaga-NDTV.jpg gaga-stephane-rolland.jpg lady-gaga-in-azzedine-alaia-dilli-haat-market-new-delhi.jpg Lady-Gaga-Interviewed-by-Indian-TV.jpg Oct 29 — On the Couch with Koel, Two Unknown India Interviews, CNN-IBN *On the Couch with Koel *VH1 India *Desi Hits (Interview by Arun Sandhu) *CNN-IBN Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg India Interview 2.jpg 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg 10-29-11 India IBN Live 001.jpg Oct 30 NAZ Foundation India Trust 10-30-11 NAZ Foundation India Trust.jpg odsf_28129.jpg odsf_28429.jpg 01_2832.jpg 01_2822.jpg 01_2812.jpg F1 Rocks After Party article-2055675-0E9C64A500000578-343_634x600.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 002.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 003.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 005.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 006.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 007.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 008.jpg 10-30-11 Formula 1.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 009.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 010.jpg Lady Gaga In Conversation With Shah Rukh Khan (UTV Bindass) 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 001.jpg 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 002.png 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 003.png 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 004.png Oct 31 — Bollywood lady-gaga-srk-arjun_10312011155521.jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (3).JPG dcoivujdhgfirn (2).jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (5).jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (4).jpg Timeline Category:2011 fashion